X
by scar collector13
Summary: A teen girl shows up on the island in a box has no memory on who she is or why shes there she just ends up being 2D's new friend on the way discovering she is not just a teenage girl but a killing machine sent there to end Murdoc's life along with any one who gets in her way. Will she be able to do it? Read and find out. No pairing just awesomeness First fic so please be nice
1. Chapter 1

NEW ARRIVAL

It was another boring day on Plastic Beach for the currant residents. Which were a down to earth blue hair singer who wished could leave this hell whole. A drunk maniac who thinks very high of himself and has more issues with his life to count. And a replica cyborg with the fasted trigger finger known to man and enough strengths able to take down a whole army of battle ships along with the program to be a body guard and servant to the maniac. Anyway it was another day for the three. Cyborg was making her rounds once again checking for any incoming fleets of ships and helicopters. Making sure 2D was still properly locked in his under sea prison slash room. 2D was in his room sitting on the edge of his bed trying is best not to take a peek out side the one window he hand and end up seeing that bloody whale. And Murdoc was sleeping off one of his legendary hangovers again.

Everything was normal it seemed to normal that no one notice the seemingly average shipping crate drop out of nowhere and land on the pier of the island with a wooden thud. The shipping crate was some what tall and some what wide. It sat there for no more then a few seconds tell something inside decided it wanted out and the crate started to rock back and forth over and over again. Each rock was more stronger then the last tell finally the crate tipped forward. Making the top of the crate fall open and what it was containing somersaulting out. Landing on its butt swaying side to side like it was just on a triple loop-d-loop roller coaster.

The person who just somersaulted out of the unknown crate was no more then a young girl maybe some where in her teens early teens. She had short hair with bangs that barley covered her eye brows. One of her eye was brown the other was blue.

She stood up showing that she wore a pair of black army boots a pair of baggy black shorts with so many pockets that you could not have enough stuff to fill. A long black jacket that she had to have the sleeves rolled over enough so her hands could function. Under the large jacket was a regular black and white stripped shirt which looked like the only thing that fit her at the moment. But the most distinct thing on her was a pair of white head phones she had on they covered her hears, but they weren't plugged into any thing for they had to wire showing this. They had a light blue trim out lining the head phones along with each ear had an X on in in light blue.

The young girl looked around the island rubbing her head not knowing where she was or how she got there in the first place. All she knew was she had to find some one in charged of the place. And who ever that was must be in the white building she was standing in front of. She started to head down the pier towards the building glancing back and forth , but each side looked the same strange to her. She reached the building, but did not know what to do when she did not see a front door. She looked left right then up at the build. How was she going to get up there? To the only part of the build that did not look like garbage. She let out a sigh hoping she could find another way up with out having to rock climb. Which she had no clue if she could even do in the first place . So she decided which way to go which was left and headed that way.

As she walked she began to question the strange island wondering what it was made of there would be some sand then nothing but garbage panted pink it was weird. It did not take her long on find a entrance into the bass of the mountain that held the building up to the sky. The girl slowly walked up in front of it she looked it side it sent out mixed signals to her. It was dark and fallen apart, but she could see a green glow at the end. She looked around turned around just to see the ocean and nothing more. She took in a deep breath and quickly headed down the hall way. Hoping at the end was something that could tell her where she was. She quickly walked down the hall doing a speed walk not wanting to spend any time in the tunnel.

In no time thanks to her little speed walk she was at the end of the tunnel and reviling the blinking green light. Was made by an elevator she let out a sigh of relief she did not have to go rock climbing after all. She went to go push the button to bring the elevator to her, but she stopped wondering if it was such a good idea. What if whoever's might try to hurt her? What if they might not be as reasonable as she hopes? They might end up killing her and selling her kidneys on the black market for all she knows. But she took a deep breath and put all those thoughts aside she need answers more then what ifs. She pressed the button and waited for the elevator patently tell she heard a ding and the elevator door opened.

She stepped into the elevator and pressed a button. The doors slowly closed and the elevator jolted up ward. The girl looked around the small elevator it seemed a bit broken down. The elevator made a small humming sound and every few minutes there was a uneasy jolt. Making her wonder if it was going to break down any minute. Soon enough there a ding and the elevator door slowly opened and she nearly jumped back when the door opened. For she was facing the wrong end of a pistol held by Cyborg with narrow eyes.

.

"Hold on Hold on don't shoot." She quickly said holding up her hands in defense. "I come in peace I come in peace" She said stepping back, but Cyborg just narrowed her eyes further. "I'm un armed and un ready to die" She said. No longer able to back up any further to back up into the elevator. "Objective" Cyborg demanded "What?" "Objective" She demanded "Um I don't know I just, just woke up here and I don't know why" She answered. Cyborg slowly lowered the weapon. "all I want to know where I am at that's all" She said slowly putting her hands down. "Very well" Cyborg said stepping into the elevator with her pressing a button. The door closed and the elevator went straight up and the two stood there in silence. The girl tried her best not to look over at Cyborg. Tell finally there was a dig and the door opened. Cyborg walked out and the girl only guessed she had to fallow so she did.

Soon they entered a large room with white walls and floors and it was decorated like some sort of wannabe bachelor pad. The girl fallowed Cyborg tell the cam to a desk and sitting there with his feet propped up was Murdoc snoring up a storm. Cyborg halted and took salute. "Master I have found a young female roaming the building" The girl just stood behind her and looked over at Murdoc who was now barley awake. "So" He mumbled.

"Something tells me she was sent by the enemy" Cyborg stated after that Murdoc fully woke up almost knocking himself out of his chair.

"What!" He demanded putting his hands down on the table. He looked past Cyborg and at the young girl who was glancing around . He narrowed his eyes and let out a small growl then looked back at Cyborg. "Hmm. Hey you girl what are you doing here on my island?" The girl looked over at Murdoc and shrugged. "I don't know" "Okay how did you get here" "I don't know" "*Sigh* This is going no where. Do you at least know who you are?" The girl became concerned in fact she did not know who she was she did not know anything about herself all she knew was that she woke up in a box. "I don't know" She said in a small voice. Murdoc let out an irritated breath before whipping his face with both hands and leaning back in his chair. "Cyborg take her down to the idiot she no use to us here." He said waving them off. The Cyborg saluted once more before turning around pointing the gun over at the door motioning the girl to go. She nodded and headed over. "Hold on Cyborg come here" Murdoc gestured over with his head and Cyborg marched over. "Listen I want you to knock the chick out before you reach the elevator got it. Look for any cameras or mics on her I don't want any footage of this place being taken. Got it" Cyborg saluted "Yes master as you wish" Cyborg said and marched off. "Jeez I need a drink" Murdoc mumbled.

The girl pressed the button and waited for the elevator she heard Cyborg walk up from behind her, but did not turn around. So she did not see Cyborg raise her pistol and she strike down on the girl. Knocking her out she fell forward just as the elevator opened landing half inside. Cyborg walked around her pulling her inside she pressed the last button and the door closed and began to search for any hidden cameras or microphones, but found nothing. Soon the door opened and Cyborg picked up the girl and walked down the hall to 2D's door. She easily opened the door with one hands and 2D jolted a bit back at the sudden open.

"Here" Cyborg said "Take this" 2D slowly slid off his bed holding his hands close to his chest as he slowly walked over. Glancing from the strange out cold girl to Cyborg. "Wh-what?" He stammered stepping close enough for Cyborg to harshly drop the girl into his arms almost making him fall. "What am I suppose to do wif her?" He asked, But Cyborg did not say anything she just turned around walked out the door locked it and left. 2D let out a heavy sigh. "Now what?" He asked looking down at the girl in his arms. "Guess I could lay you down and wait tell you wake up" He said walking over to his bed and laying her gently down. He then sat down along the wall and watched. "Who are you?" He asked out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

What's Your Name ?

It did not take long for the girl to slowly come to. She slowly let out a groan and slowly sat up holding the side of her head. 2D watched as she did this not wanting to startle the poor child. "Ugh my head" She mumbled rubbing the back of her head slightly. "Um you, you okay?" 2D asked slowly stepping over nervously. The girl dropt her hand and looked over at 2D. She slowly opened her mouth. "Ahhh!" She cried falling off the bed. "Oh! Are you alright?" 2D asked quickly walking over to her. The girl quickly got up and backed away from him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked looking around the room franticly. "It's okay came down" 2D said trying to calm the frighten girl down. "Oh no don't tell you the guy whose going to remove my kidneys. Cause just so you know no ones going to buy them. Plus I'm also to young to have my kidneys removed." 2D could not help, but let out a slight chuckle. "What you think this funny? A girl afraid of getting knocked out and later waking up in a bathtub full of ice. Last time I checked that's not funny" "No, no I'm sorry listen I'm not going to remove your kidneys trust me. I just want to know if you are alright." The girl took a deep breath and looked around slightly.

"Yeah I guess. I mean I don't know." She said calmly "Um who are you?" She asked "My names 2D. I'm the lead singer of the band Gorillaz" "Um okay do you know where we're at. I couldn't really ask the man up stairs or that really awkward girl with the gun" "Oh you mean Murdoc and Cyborg Noodles. Well you see we are on the island known as Plastic Beach" "Well that explains the weird pink beach." She mumbled to herself. "But where am I at know?" "Oh you're in my room A.K.A my holding cell" 2D said with a sigh as he sat down on his bed. "Holding cell?" She asked softly slowly walking over to 2D. Who had his hands in his lap and softly looking down at them.

"Yeah, but hey tell me about yourself." He said quickly perking up and looking over at her. "Um okay" She said just as she did 2D patted down on the bed next to him. Telling her it was okay to sit so she did. "What do you want to know?" "How did you end up on this hell hole?" "I don't know I just woke up in a crate." "Okay you here for a reason?" "I don't know again I just woke up here. Not really sure why? "Okay what's your name?" The girl lowered her head. "I don't know" She said softly. "I don't know anything about me" She said her voice starting to become choke as she began to softly cry. "Nothing I don't know my name my age nothing. I'm a stranger to myself"

"Hey it's okay. Everything's going to be fine don't worry about it" 2D said calmly putting a hand on her back soothingly rubbing it up and down. Which seemed to be calming her down. "Listen I know what can cheer you up" 2D said quickly standing up and walking off to another part of the room. "*sniff* What?" 2D quickly walked back managing balancing a huge stack of movies. "Why don't we watch some movies. You like movies don't you? I mean you don't hafe to get you brain all scrabbled not to right" 2D said shaking his head about for a visual effect. Which made the girl giggle a little. "See there you go."2D said with a huge grin as he walked over still trying to balance the large stack of movies. The girl watched him do a pretty good job tell his foot snagged on some cloths and he went falling down with a crash.

The girl quickly covered her mouth trying not to laugh, but she couldn't hold it and she began to laugh. 2D lifted his head to see what was going on the girl looked over to see 2D with the movies covering him and some balancing on his head. Seeing this made her laugh even more. Seeing this brought a huge grin to 2D's face quick. "Well I'm glade you're feeling better" He said with a chuckle as he took off the DVD on tope of his head and walked over and sat on the bed. "So see anyfing you like?" He asked as the girl calmed down from her laugh attack. She slowly looked over the scattered movies. "Um I don't know. Which ones your favorite?" "Well I like this one" 2D answered seeking out a DVD and picking it up. "But it's rated R" "So" "So you have to be older then eighteen to watch it." "and" "And you look like you no more then thirteen." "Let me see" The girl said taking the DVD and reading the back cover carefully. "Well it says anyone under eighteen has to watch this with a parent or anyone older then eighteen." "So" "So that means I can watch it with you" She said with a satisfied smile handing the movie back to him.

"Well I guess your right." He said looking down at the movie then at her. "you know you are a pretty smart kid. Even though you don't know much" He said rubbing the tope of her head. Bringing a smile to her face. "Thank you" She said with a smile. "I'm going to go get my DVD player" He said getting up and walking off once more. The girl watched him walk off again. So far the only thing that went right for her so far was ending up in a room with 2D. And she was happy at the moment even though she didn't know anything about herself. She let out a heavy sigh. "Who am I ?" She asked herself looking down at her hands. Noticing something odd on her left wrist.


End file.
